daytondiodefandomcom-20200213-history
Tools Wish List
A place for the wish list. Fab Lab Initial stuff taken from MIT's Fab lab inventory. http://mtm.cba.mit.edu Wish tools list: Measuring & Layout Tools - Megadepot . Epilog Laser http://www.epiloglaser.com/ http://www.morntech.com Mini 24" x 12" 35W laser cutter Depending on where you are in the world, you can buy one of these for $16,000-$20,000US. For US domestic purchases please contact Mark Schwarz at Epilog: Mark Schwarz Epilog Laser 303.277.1188 epiloglaser.com marks@epiloglaser.com For international purchases please contact Bob Henry at Epilog: bobh@epiloglaser.com Tell them you want to buy the "MIT Fab Lab" laser cutter. You also order at the same time a compressor to assist the laser cutter, and in most cases you will want a table stand for the cutter as well. For the Laser cutter you will additionally need some kind of ventilation or filter '''for the system. If you are unable to vent out of doors, you should order a Purex filter (Hepa filter). These are rather expensive -- approximately $3,500. You should order this through your Epilog contact. If you plan to vent out of doors the solution is much cheaper, on the order of a few hundred dollars. You will need to order an exhaust system from Grizzly or Penn State or a dealer of your choice. (pennstateindustries.com Model DC5-5 ) Buy a gate for the exhaust so that you can control the amount of suction in the machine. This is particularly important when engraving or cutting light items. (Similar to either Penn State PN # DB4, ABS plastic or aluminum N-BGAO4 (4 inch). You will need the correct amount of tubing for your application. (Similar to Penn State PN D08 or D10PC). Don't forget to buy the clamps for the tubing. (grizzly.com is another source that carries similar products. Also try Craftsman 3/4 hp Portable Dust Collector: Sears item #00921335000 Mfr. model #OR65000 at Sears.com.)" If you are located in a remote place, and things take a long time to get shipped to you, please consider ordering a '''replacement parts kit-- this has replacement mirrors, lens, motors, and focus tool. Contact lass at cba dot mit dot edu for more information. Cost for a full set of replacement parts is about $1600.00. ShopBot There are two versions, an open loop and a closed loop. The closed loop is more expensive, but preferable if you can afford it. Open Loop ShopBot: You need to purchase all three parts PRSstandard96 (96x48x8in): $11,695.00 220V 4HP spindle: $3295.00 Router Bit Starter Kit: 195.00 Shipping fees: determined on a case by case basis Closed Loop ShopBot: You need to purchase all four parts PRSalpha 96-48-6: $17,0995.00 Crtl Box 1 Spindle $200.00 HSD 4HP 220V spindle: 3,295.00 Router Bit Starter Kit: 195.00 Shipping and Crating: determined on a case by case basis The ShopBot requires a hefty dust collector. Please see: http://www.grizzly.com/ Grizzly model G0548 Dust Collector $455.00 plus freight. MSC http://www.mscdirect.com ShopBot tooling: *62282579 2 $20.43 ea $40.86 Ball - Single End Mills Size: 1/8 Shank Diameter: 1/8 Length of Cut: 3/4 Overall Length: 2-1/4 Number of Flutes: 4 Material: Solid Carbide Finish/Coating: TiN/TiCN/TiN Manufacturer'. *62282603 2 $36.51 ea $73.02 Ball - Single End Mills Size: 1/4 Shank Diameter: 1/4 Length of Cut: 1-1/8 Overall Length: 3 Number of Flutes: 4 Material: Solid Carbide Finish/Coating: TiN/TiCN/TiN Manufacturer's Grad. *85336089 8 $15.27 ea $122.16 4 Flute Straight Flute Centercutting Single End Mills Type: Straight Flute Size: 1/8 Shank Diameter: 1/8 Length of Cut: 1/2 Overall Length: 1-1/2 Number of Flutes: 4 Material: Solid Carbide. *74210410 8 $24.10 ea $192.80 Standard - Single End Mills Size: 0.250 In., 1/4, 6.35 mm Shank Diameter: 1/4, 6.35 mm Length of Cut: 1.500 In., 1-1/2, 38.10 mm Overall Length: 4, 101.60 mm Number of Flutes: 4 T. *74210501 2 $36.76 ea $73.52 Standard - Single End Mills Size: 0.500 In., 1/2, 12.70 mm Shank Diameter: 1/2, 12.70 mm Length of Cut: 0.625 In., 5/8, 15.88 mm Overall Length: 2-1/2, 63.50 mm Number of Flutes 4. *76607662 2 $22.38 ea $44.76 Double Edge Downcut Spiral Flute Cutters for Wood Size: 1/8 Flute Length: 1/2 Number of Flutes: 2 Material: Solid Carbide Shank Diameter: 1/4 Overall Length: 2 Applications: Wood and Solid Surface Spiral Type&. *76525062 2 $25.28 ea $50.56 Double Edge Downcut Spiral Flute Cutters for Wood Size: 1/4 Flute Length: 7/8 Number of Flutes: 2 Material: Solid Carbide Shank Diameter: 1/4 Overall Length: 2-1/2 Applications: Wood and Solid Surface. *76127372 2 $22.38 ea $44.76 Double Edge Upcut Spiral Flute Cutters for Wood Size: 1/8 Flute Length: 1/2 Number of Flutes: 2 Material: Solid Carbide Shank Diameter: 1/4 Overall Length: 2 Applications: Wood Spiral Type: Upcut Spiral C. *87430062 2 $25.28 ea $50.56 Double Edge Upcut Spiral Flute Cutters for Wood Size: 1/4 Flute Length: 7/8 Number of Flutes: 2 Material: Solid Carbide Shank Diameter: 1/4 Overall Length: 2-1/2 Applications: Wood Spiral Type: Upc. *74326125 2 $46.98 ea $93.96 Ball - Single End Mills Size: 1/2 Shank Diameter: 1/2 Length of Cut: 3 Overall Length: 5 Number of Flutes: 4 Material: Cobalt - M-42 Finish/Coating: Bright. *79690376 1 $23.48 ea $23.48 Er Spring - Collets Fractional Size: 1/8 Collet Series: ER25. Roland http://www.rolanddga.com/ 1 MDX-20 milling machine 8"(X)x6"(Y)x2-3/8"(Z) 10W 0.000246 in./step (0.00625 mm/step) 6500 rpm $4,695 1 GX-24 CAMM-1 SERVO vinyl cutter 2" - 27.5"(5.08cm - 69.85cm) 20 IPS 30gf - 250gf $2,095 For non-US locations you will want to order an American standard collet and motor in order to make the circuit boards that we make in fab labs. Those part numbers are: PS-1/8 collet $ price US-- JOE MURPHY Motor Part #???-- $ price US-- JOE MURPHY Carbide Depot http://www.carbidedepot.com/ Modela tooling 10 .010" EM SQ 4FL S/E SMG-0.03" LOC-1.5" OAL (GT 13550) $14.29 $142.90 25 4FL SE 1/64 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30191) $15.24 $381.00(* for remote locations, we suggest doubling this line item) 10 4FL SE 1/32 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30192) $8.07 $80.70 10 4FL SE 1/16 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30194) $7.33 $73.30 10 4FL SE 3/32 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30196) $7.06 $70.60 10 4FL SE 1/8 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30198) $6.54 $65.40 10 4FL SE BALLNOSE 1/64 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30031) $19.69 $196.90 10 4FL SE BALLNOSE 1/32 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30032) $10.26 $102.60 10 4FL SE BALLNOSE 1/16 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30034) $9.25 $92.50 10 4FL SE BALLNOSE 3/32 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30036) $9.25 $92.50 10 4FL SE BALLNOSE 1/8 AlTiN COATED (SGS 30038) $8.28 $80.28 VMI Sales http://www.vmisales.com/plotter_blades/ vinyl cutter blades 5 Roland 45 Degree Plotter Blades, 5 pack $32.50/pk $162.50 Plotter pens: http://www.beacongraphics.com/supplies/pens-roland.html .3mm color fiber tip pens, 5 pack $11.00/pk order 3 packs .3mm black fiber tip pens, 5 pack $11.00/pk order 3 packs Amazon.com http://www.amazon.com stock cutting: 1 DeWalt DW788S 20" Variable Speed Scroll Saw with Stand and Light $449.99 (110V--needs step up transformer and plug adapter for non-US locations) machining clean-up: 1 Black and Decker CHV9600 9.6-Volt Cyclonic DustBuster $29.99 mold curing, solder reflow: 1 Cuisinart TOB-175BC Convection Toaster Oven/Broiler, Brushed Chrome $178.85 (110V--needs step up transformer and plug adapter for non-US locations) surface mount rework: 1 Weller Heat Gun, Model 6966C, 750-800 Degrees Farenheit $115.85 Looking for 220V version of the Weller Heat Gun, with fine tip for soldering capability--please source locally. videoconference: 1 Acer AS7540-1317 $579.99 1 Logitech Webcam Pro 9000 $90.76 computing: (JM: PLEASE ADD BACK DELL INFO HERE) ~5 HP Pavilion Slimline S3700F Desktop PC $429.99 2.6 GHz AMD Athlon X2 5000 Dual-Core Processor 3 GB RAM, 320 GB Hard Drive, DVD Drive Synaps 21.6" Widescreen LCD Monitor - 5ms $149.99 1680 x 1050, WSXGA+, 1000:1 Native, DVI, VGA, Built-In Speakers one computer is needed for each machine (ShopBot, Epilog, Modela, Camm), one for microcontroller programming, and more are recommended for design/education/collaboration WonPro http://www.europlugs.com/ For international locations not on the 110V system we suggest the following electrical supplies for conversion and adaptation: WE-4A6 Universal Power Bar $29.99 each (usually send 8 of these) Country-Specific Power Cord Sold Separately%97cost approx. $5-10 ea depending on length of cord WE-4A6-GF Universal Power Bar $29.00 or similar for your particular plug configuration (usually send about 8 of these) Country-Specific Power Cord Sold Separately%97cost approx. $5-10 ea depending on length of cord 24 Universal Plug Adapters $3.99 each please see http://www.europlugs.com/Wonpro_catalog/WA_Plug_Adapters_Ivory_Overview.htm for your specific adapter. Magellans http://www.magellans.com/ For international locations not on the 110V system we suggest the following supplies for conversion and adaptation: Heavy-Duty Transformer 100 watt $24.50 Item #EA899 (order 3) Heavy-Duty Transformer 500 Watt $64.50 Item #EA264 (order 2) Heavy-Duty Transformer 1000 Watt $98.50 Item #EA265 (order 1) Heavy-Duty Step-Up Transformer 2000 Watt $195.00 Item #EA245U (order 1) Test Equipment Depot http://www.testequipmentdepot.com 1 Instek GDS-1152A 150 MHz Digital Storage Oscilloscope $988.95 1 Instek SFG-2110 DDS Function Generator, 10MHZ, w/Ext. counter, sweep, AM/FM $378.00 1 Instek GPS-3303 Triple-Output DC Power Supply, (30V/3A x2), (5V/3A x 1) $378.00 1 Luxo 16346WT IFM Magnifier Light, White w/45-inch arm, Edge Mount, 5-diopter lens, 3-Conductor Cord Set (lamp included) $136.71 1 Luxo 31640 Lamp, 22-watt T-9 Fluorescent (FC8T9/CW) $13.02 to be added: 220V info Digi-Key http://www.digikey.com/ resistors: 1,000 311-0.0ERCT-ND/RES 0.0 OHM 1/4W 5% 1206 SMD-$0.01653/ $16.53 200 RHM.10QCT-ND/RES .10 OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD/0.11865/$23.73 1,000 311-1.00FRCT-ND/RES 1.00 OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD-$0.01856/ $18.56 1,000 311-4.99FRCT-ND/RES 4.99 OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD/0.01737/$17.37 1,000 311-10.0FRCT-ND/RES 10.0 OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD/0.01737/$17.37 1,000 311-49.9FRCT-ND/RES 49.9 OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD-$0.01856/ $18.56 1,000 311-100FRCT-ND/RES 100 OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD/0.01856/$18.56 1,000 311-499FRCT-ND/RES 499 OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD-$0.01856/ $18.56 1,000 311-1.00KFRCT-ND/RES 1.00K OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD-$0.01856/$18.56 1,000 311-4.99KFRCT-ND/RES 4.99K OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD/$0.01856/$18.56 1,000 311-10.0KFRCT-ND/RES 10.0K OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD/$0.01737/$17.37 1,000 311-49.9KFRCT-ND/RES 49.9K OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD-$0.01856/$18.56 1,000 311-100KFRCT-ND/RES 100K OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD/0.01856/$18.56 1,000 311-499KFRCT-ND/RES 499K OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD/0.01856/$18.56 1,000 311-1.00MFRCT-ND/RES 1.00M OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD-$0.01856/$18.56 1,000 311-4.99MFRCT-ND/RES 4.99M OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD-$0.01856/$18.56 1,000 311-10.0MFRCT-ND/RES 10.0M OHM 1/4W 1% 1206 SMD-$0.01856/$18.56 capacitors: 500 311-1212-1-ND/CAP CERAMIC 1PF 50V NP0 1206-$0.04200/$21.00 500 311-1150-1-ND/CAP CERAMIC 10PF 50V NP0 1206-$0.03612/$18.06 500 311-1161-1-ND/CAP CERAMIC 100PF 50V NP0 1206-$0.04200/$21.00 500 311-1144-1-ND/CAP 1000PF 1KV CERAMIC X7R 1206-$0.15300/$76.50 500 311-1174-1-ND/CAP 10000PF 50V CERAMIC X7R 1206 $0.03360/$16.80 500 399-4674-1-ND/CAP CERAMIC .1UF 250V X7R 1206/0.13126/$65.63 500 PCC2234CT-ND/CAP 1.0UF 50V CERAMIC F 1206/0.10870/$54.35 100 587-1352-1-ND/CAP CER 10UF 35V Y5V 1206/0.20800/$20.80 10 589-1002-ND/CAPACITOR ULTRA 10F 2.7V RADIAL/$3.24500/$32.45 chokes: 25 PCD2144CT-ND/CHOKE COIL 1.2UH 6500MA SMD/1.62800/$40.70 25 PCD2152CT-ND/CHOKE COIL 10UH 3900MA SMD/1.62800/$40.70 25 PCD2164CT-ND/CHOKE COIL 100UH 1200MA SMD/1.62800/$40.70 25 PCD2176CT-ND/CHOKE COIL 1000UH 410MA SMD/1.62800/$40.70 diodes: 250 497-5559-1-ND/DIODE SCHOTTKY 100V SGL SOD-123/0.17280/$43.20 250 641-1331-1-ND/DIODE SCHOTTKY 1A 100V MINI-SMA/0.19240/$48.10 500 BZT52C3V3-FDICT-ND/DIODE ZENER 500MW 3.3V SOD123/$0.12/$60.00 500 BZT52C4V7-13-FDICT-ND/DIODE ZENER 4.7V 500MW SOD-123/$0.12/$60.00 transistors: 250 NDS355ANCT-ND/MOSFET N-CH 30V 1.7A 3-SSOT/$0.29700/ $74.25 250 NDS356APCT-ND/MOSFET P-CH -30V +1-1.1A 3-SSOT/$0.33750/ $84.38 50 RFD16N05LSM-ND/MOSFET N-CH 50V 16A TO-252AA/0.74300/$37.15 50 ZXMHC3A01T8CT-ND/MOSFET H-BRIDGE DUAL SM-8/$2.53800/$126.90 regulators: 250 LM3480IM3-3.3CT-ND/IC 3.3V100MA LDO VREG SOT23/$0.43500/$108.75 250 LM3480IM3-5.0CT-ND/IC 5.0 100MA LDO VREG SOT23/$0.43500/$108.75 100 LM2940IMP-5.0CT-ND/IC 5V 1A LDO VREG SOT223/$1.17640/$117.64 LEDs: 250 160-1167-1-ND/LED RED CLEAR 1206 SMD/$0.07600/$19.00 250 160-1169-1-ND/LED GREEN CLEAR 1206 SMD/$0.07000/$17.50 100 441-1009-ND LED MINI WEDGE WHITE WATER CLEAR/$1.06600/$106.60 100 365-1212-1-ND/LED RED/GRN/BLUE SMD PLCC4/1.02900/$102.90 100 QED123-ND/LED IR EMITTING ALGAAS 880NM 5MM/0.23400/$23.40 100 365-1148-1-ND/LED IR 880NM FLAT LENS 1206 SMD/0.26000/$26.00 photodetectors: 100 QSD123-ND/IC PHOTOTRANS IR 880NM BLACK 5MM/0.23760/$23.76 100 365-1155-1-ND/PHOTOTRANSISTOR NPN OPAQUE 1206/0.24000/$24.00 100 365-1157-1-ND/PHOTOTRANSISTOR NPN CLEAR 1206/0.22000/$22.00 LCD: 25 67-1781-ND/LCD MODULE 16x2 CHARACTER/$4.88000/$122.00 speakers and microphones: 25 GC0351M-ND/SPEAKER 16X35MM 8 OHMS .5WATT/2.94000/$73.50 50 102-1727-ND/MIC CONDENSER ELECT OMNI -42DB/1.53000/$76.50 thermistor: 25 235-1109-1-ND/THERMISTOR NTC 10K OHM 10% 1206/2.26800/$56.70 op-amp: 100 AD8605ARTZREEL7CT-ND/IC OPAMP SNGL R-R I/O LN SOT23-5/1.00500/$100.50 microcontrollers: 200 ATTINY45V-10SU-ND/IC AVR MCU 4K 10MHZ 8SOIC/1.18000/$236.00 100 ATTINY44A-SSU-ND/IC MCU AVR 4K FLASH 20MHZ 14SOIC/0.90000/$90.00 50 ATMEGA88PA-AU-ND/MCU AVR 8K ISP FLASH MEM 32-TQFP/2.25000/$112.50 resonator: 200 535-10011-1-ND/RESONATOR CER 20.00MHZ W/CAP SMD/0.27000/$54.00 buttons and switches: 50 401-2012-1-ND/SWITCH SLIDE SPDT 12V 100MA GW/0.87000/$43.50 100 SW262CT-ND/SWITCH TACT SMD W/GND 160GF/0.54400/$54.40 magnets: 100 469-1004-ND/MAGNET 1/4"DIA X 1/8"THICK/$0.16880/$16.88 100 469-1002-ND/MAGNET 1/2"DIA X 1/8"THICK/$0.33750/$33.75 headers: 10 ED23064-ND/CONN SOCKET 64POS.100 SMT/$5.05700/$50.57 10 ED2164-ND/CONN HEADER 64POS.100 R/ANGLE/$5.71500/ $57.15 jacks and plugs: 100 CP1-023PJCT-ND/CONN PWR JACK DC 0.65X2.75MM SMD/$0.44800/$44.80 100 CP-012-ND/CONN DC PWR PLUG 0.7X2.35MM/$0.60000/$60.00 50 CP-002AHPJCT-ND/CONN/POWER JACK 2.1MM SMD/$0.69900/$34.95 100 CP-2501SP-ND/CONN PLUG STEREO 2.5MM W/COVER/$0.64000/$64.00 100 CP1-2533SJCT-ND/CONN JACK STEREO 3PIN 2.5MM SMD/$0.46200/$46.20 50 CP-1453-ND/CONN RCA PLUG W/STRAIN REL BLK/$0.79300/$39.65 10 SC1323-ND/CONN JACK PHONO 2POS SHIELDED/2.55000/$25.50 ribbon cable and connectors: 25 HFP09H-ND/CONN DB9 FEMALE PLASTIC SHELL/3.22400/$80.60 25 HMP25H-ND/CONN DB25 MALE PLASTIC SHELL/4.05600/$101.40 1 AE09M-300-ND/CABLE 9 COND 300' MULTI RIBBON/136.91000/$136.91 1 8132/04 100-ND/CABLE 4 COND FLAT POWER .156"/62.16000/$62.16 screw terminals: 100 ED1514-ND/TERMINAL BLOCK 3.5MM 2POS PCB/0.39400/$39.40 100 ED1515-ND/TERMINAL BLOCK 3.5MM 3POS PCB/0.59200/$59.20 test clips: 5 923655-08-ND/8-PN GOLD SMD TEST CLIP/$11.35000/$56.75 antistatic bags: 100 16-1032-ND/BAG ESD SHLD 3"X5" METAL-IN ZIP/$0.08350/$8.35 100 16-1034-ND/BAG ESD SHLD 5"X8" METAL-IN ZIP/0.16590/$16.59 200 16-1036-ND/BAG ESD SHLD 8"X10" METAL-IN ZIP/$0.40520/$82.84 heat shrink tubing: 5 A116B-4-ND/HEATSHRINK 1/16 IN X 4FT BLACK/$0.57600/$2.88 5 A018B-4-ND/HEATSHRINK 1/8 IN X 4FT BLACK/$0.65800/$3.29 5 A014B-4-ND/HEATSHRINK 1/4 IN X 4FT BLACK/$1.00000/$5.00 5 A038B-4-ND/HEATSHRINK 3/8 IN X 4FT BLACK/$1.11600/$5.58 5 A012B-4-ND/HEATSHRINK 1/2 IN X 4FT BLACK/$1.26000/$6.30 soldering: 4 KE1409-ND/SOLDER NO-CLEAN .020" X 1 lb/$24.75/$99.00 1 K416-ND/FAN FUME ABSORBER BENCHTOP 115V/$121.2900/$121.29 10 EB1088-ND/QUICK BRAID GOLD .050" X 10'/$3.37000/$33.70 1 WES51-ND/SOLDER STATION ANALOG 50W/$99.00000/$99.00*** 20 ETU-ND/TIP REPLACEMENT SINGLE FLAT.015"/$5.12000/$102.40 tools: 20 EROP7SA-ND/TWEEZER CURVED PRECISION TIP/$2.49000/$49.80 5 PAL70057-ND/WIRE STRIPPER DATASHARK 30-20AWG/9.99000/$49.95 5 MS54-ND/PLIER DIAGONAL CUTTING/$11.99000/$59.95 5 L4-ND/PLIER SUBMINIATURE LONG NOSE/$13.04000/$65.20 10 243-1021-ND/MAGNIFIER EYE LOUPE 10X 1" LENS/$1.80000/$18.00 4 201PV-ND/PANAVISE JR. UNIVERSAL VISE/$23.99000/$95.96 2 XP600-ND SCREWDRIVER PRECISION SET 6 PC/$21.03000/$42.06 battery connections: 100 BS6I-MC-ND/9V BATTERY SNAP WITH 2PC MOLDED/$0.35000/$35.00 50 BH9V-W-ND/HOLDER BATTERY 9V WIRE LEADS/$0.79500/$39.75 100 55K-ND/CLIP BATTERY AAA/N CELL SMT/$0.12810/$12.81 multimeter: 3 PM51A-ND/DMM PKT W/FREQ & CAPACITANCE/3/$28.95000/$86.85 For labs requiring 220V: *** Welding Station: WES51DUK: 220V, 50Hz you will need to source this locally Mouser http://www.mouser.com ribbon cable connectors: 100 649-71600-004LF/Quickie IDC Connectors 2X2P SNGL BM RCPL 30 microinch gold/$0.52/$52.00 100 649-71600-006LF/Quickie IDC Connectors 2X3P SNGL BM RCPL 30 microinch gold/$0.43/$43.00 100 649-71600-010LF/Quickie IDC Connectors 2X5P SNGL BM RCPL 30 microinch gold/$0.60/$60.00 100 649-95278-101A04LF/Bergstik Headers 2X2P UNSHRD HDR 30 microinch gold/$0.54/$54.00 200 649-95278-101A06LF/Bergstik Headers 2X3P UNSHRD HDR 30 microinch gold/$0.60/$120.00 100 649-95278-101A10LF/Bergstik Headers 2X5P UNSHRD HDR 30 microinch gold/$0.69/$69.00 Jameco http://www.jameco.com ultrasonic transducers: 10 139492/SENSOR,ULTRASONIC,40KHZ,TRAN(1),REC(1),112db/67db,2000pf/VARIOUS 40TR12B-R/$6.96/$69.60 motors: 50 1810099 MOTOR,DC,12VDC,8600RPM,63mA, SHAFT:Dia.0.08 ,0.43 L,14.8TOR $0.89 $44.50 25 171601 MOTOR,STEP,7VDC/20ohms UNIPOLAR,S/A 3.6deg,.08 D SHAF $1.95 $48.75 10 232101 MOTOR,DC,12-24V,22600RPM,1.4A 88.5G-CM,20.6W,SHFT 02.3X13mm $3.55 $35.50 10 253471 MOTOR,DC,GEAR,12V,50/1,120RPM, 1100G-CM,74MA $13.45 $134.50 test leads: 10 CABLE ASSEMBLY,RG174,BNC TO MICROHOOK/JAMECO BENCHPRO 05-A-081-R/11422/$3.19/$31.90 10 CABLE ASSEMBLY,RG174,BNC TO MINIHOOK/JAMECO BENCHPRO 05-A-078-R/11464/$3.99/$39.90 coax adapters: 10 PLUG,BNC/BANANA/JAMECO VALUEPRO 03-701A-R/11440/$5.39/$53.90 10 BNC DOUBLE M TO BNC DOUBLE F/JAMECO VALUEPRO BJ-70823/207124/$4.05/$40.50 third hands: 5 TOOL,THIRD HAND/VARIOUS 3RD HAND/26690/$5.95/$29.75 Power Supply Depot http://www.powersupplydepot.com/ power supplies: 10 17430 PS/Input: 100-250VAC 47-63Hz/Output: 5VDC @ 3A/$10.95/$109.50 10 16918 PS/Input: 100-240 VAC 50/60Hz/Output: 12VDC @ 3.33A/$8.50/$85.00 10 16854 PS/Input: 120/240VAC 50/60Hz/Output: 24VDC @ 6.5A/$14.95/$149.50 McMaster-Carr http://www.mcmaster.com/ measuring: 10 2388A71 Ss Pocket Rule Without Clip Or Depth Gauge Inch Decimal Graduations, 6" Length $5.01 Each $50.10 1 1760T86 Compact Digital Bench Scale with Ss Platform 2000 Grams X 0.1 Grams, 70.55 oz X .005 oz $295.45 (needs converter outside of US) 2 2289A45 Economy Dial Caliper 0-6" Range, .001" (.02mm) Graduations $57.94 5 19175A47 Stanley Leverlock Tape Rule Inch/Metric, 26'/8M Blade Length, 1" Blade W,#30-824 $13.94 $69.70 storage: 3 5073T12 Cardboard Bin Box Standard, 2" Width X 12" Depth X 4" Height, Packs of 5 $6.15 $18.45 3 5073T29 Cardboard Bin Box Standard, 3" Width X 12" Depth X 4" Height, Packs of 5 $7.41 $22.23 3 5073T11 Cardboard Bin Box Standard, 4" Width X 12" Depth X 4" Height, Packs of 5 $7.15 $21.45 3 5073T14 Cardboard Bin Box Standard, 6" Width X 12" Depth X 4" Height, Packs of 5 $7.63 $22.89 3 5073T15 Cardboard Bin Box Standard, 8" Width X 12" Depth X 4" Height, Packs of 5 $7.99 $23.97 5 9619T61 Plastic Cabinet 16 Drawers, 10-9/16" W X 8-1/2" H X 6-3/8" D, Lt Gray $13.50 $67.50 2 9619T71 Plastic Cabinet 24 Drawers, 20" W X 15-13/16" H X 6-3/8" D, Lt Gray $29.64 $59.28 cutting: 4 41865A-12 Scroll Saw Blade Regular Cut;.250" Width, .028" thk, 20 tpi, 12-pack $5.11/pk $20.44 4 41865A-14 Scroll Saw Blade Fast Cut Skip Tooth, .029" W, .012" thk, 20 tpi, 12-pack $4.78/pk $19.12 4 41865A-16 Scroll Saw Blade Fast Cut Skip Tooth, .100" W, .022" Thk, 9 Tpi, 12 pack $5.33/pk $21.32 20 35545A71 Auto-Lock Breakaway-Blade Utility Knife Trimline w/Three 13-Point Blades $2.69 $53.80 molding and casting: 5 9389K61/Nonabrasive Machinable Wax Hard Purple Bar, 1-1/4" Thick X 3-1/2" W X 12" L/$23.64 Each/$118.20 2 1865T35 Plastic Cup Polypropylene, 2-1/2 oz, 2-3/8" Top OD X 1-5/8" H, Packs of 125 $7.03 Pack $14.06 1 77985T54 6" Length Wooden Paint Stirrer, Packs of 500 $8.23 Pack $16.46 2 52555T1 Nitrile Disposable Gloves Powder Free, 5 MIL Thick, 9-1/2" L, Large, Blue, Boxes of 100 $13.33 Box $26.66 10 17805T81 Disposable Aluminum Weighing Dish Smooth Sides, 2-7/8" Diameter X 3/4" Depth, Packs of 100 $8.72 Pack $43.60 2 9060K53 Soft Tempered Aluminum Foil .001" Thick, 12" Width, 250' Roll $27.26 Each $54.52 cable ties: 5 7134K21 Reusable Nylon Cable Tie Top Tab, 6" L, 1-1/2" Bundle Diameter, Off-White, Packs of 100/$6.22 Pack/$31.10 5 7134K61 Reusable Nylon Cable Tie Top Tab, 15" L, 4-1/4" Bundle Diameter, Off-White, Packs of 25/$6.66 Pack/$33.30 hand tools: 10 5820A17 6 Piece Fold-Up Screwdriver Set $6.59 each $65.90 5 54405A55 High-Visibility Orange Fold-Up Hex Key Set 9 Pcs, Sizes: .050" Thru 3/16", 3-3/8" L Handle $4.72 each $23.60 5 54405A56 High-Visibility Orange Fold-Up Hex Key Set 9 Pcs, Sizes: 5/64" Thru 1/4", 3-3/4" L Handle $6.08 each $30.40 3 8174A42 12-Piece Economy Needle-File Set 5-1/2" Long, Cut No.2 $16.36 Set $49.08 glue gun 1 7578A11 Cordless Glue Gun $22.98 2 7518A717 Clear Glue Stick, 1/2" X 4", 1-lb Package $6.61/pk $13.22 Modela collet hex key and set screw 5 5503A36 Ball-Point L-Key 1.5mm Hex, 3-5/64" Blade Length $0.58/$2.90 2 92605A097 Metric 18-8 SS Flat Point Socket Set Screw M3 Size, Packs of 25 $4.40 Pack $8.80 lasercutter cardboard 2 20855T66 Heavy Duty Corrugated Paperboard Carton 10 Pack$16.26/$32.52 lasercutter acryclic 5 8473K278 Preshrunk Clear Cast Acrylic Sheet 1/8" Thick,12"X24" $34.20 $171.00 lasercutter cleaning swab 4 7074T62 Swab Cotton-Low Lint Tip,.141" Diam X .44" L Tip, 6" L O'all, 1000/pk $18.75/ Pack magnet wire 2 7588K71 Magnet Wire 30 AWG, Copper, 3000' Length Spool $14.88 Spool $14.88 vinyl-cut PCB substrate 10 8525K411 Grade Xx Tan Garolite Sheet 1/32" Thick, 12" X 12" $2.36$23.60 non-skid feet 1 6968T61 Textured-Surface Antislip Runner Mat Rubber, 36" W X 48" L, 3/32" Thick, Black, Pebbled Top $19.78 Each $19.78 ShopBot fixturing clamps: 8 5039A52 Quick-Grip Bar Clamp 12" Maximum Opening, 150 lb Holding Capacity $18.38 Each Acrylic http://www.jfreeman.com/ Acrylic for laser cutting. You should be able to source this from just about any country. We order locally from J Freeman, Brand name ZYRO. For non fluorescent edge, the customer should specify "GP or CAST" material. All 4' x 8' sheets cut to 12' x 24" Color isn't important, we just order a variety, so if a certain color is out of stock, improvise as long as you stick with GP/Cast. Blue 1/4" thickness (6mm) #2050 cast material $224.96 Green 1/4" thickness (6mm)#2108 cast material $224.96 Clear 1/4" thickness (6mm)cast material $121.60 White 1/8" thickness (3mm)#7328 cast material $103.68 Yellow 1/8" thickness (3mm) # 2037 Cast Material $103.68 Black 1/8" thickness (3mm) #2025 Cast Material $103.68 Red 1/8" thickness (3mm) #2283 Cast Material $103.68 Flourescent Green edge 1/4" $224.96 per 4X8 sheet Flourescent Red edge 1/4" $224.96 per 4X8 sheet US Gypsum http://plaster.com/ casting 10 Hydrostone Super X - 1 Gallon Pail $9.25 $99.25 Smooth-On http://www.smooth-on.com/ molding 5 PMC 121-30 DRY-Trial Size/24.72/$123.60 5 PMC 121-30 WET-Trial Size/24.72/$123.60 5 OOMOO 25 - Trial Size/24.26/$121.30 5 Smooth-Cast 305 - Trial Size/24.72/$123.60 5 Smooth-Cast 326 - Trial Size/24.72/$123.60 Blick Art Materials http://www.dickblick.com/ molding 10 33523-1005 INSTAMOLD COMPOUND, 12OZ $6.92 $69.20 5 33504-1925 FLEXWAX MATERIAL, 2.5LB $14.99 $74.95 For those interested in silkscreen printing using the vinyl cutter, please also order this starter set up: 1 44911-0100 TITE-STRETCH CORD/100 FT $7.99 1 43101-1005 CORD SETTER/5X1IN $17.49 4 43215-2007 ACRYLIC SCRN FBR INK/BLK QUART $15.92, 63.80 2 43215-5517 ACRYLIC SCRN FBR INK/PROCESS CYAN QUART $18.05, 36.10 4 43215-1007 ACRYLIC SCRN FBR INK/WHT QUART $15.92, $63.68 2 43215-7007 ACRYLIC SCRN FBR INK/GRN QUART $18.05, $36.10 2 43215-3007 ACRYLIC SCRN FBR INK/RED QUART $18.05, $36.10 3 43405-1109 MONOFIL POLYST FABRC/WHT NO 110 $12.79, $38.37 2 43429-1012 SCRNPT 110 MONO FRAM/8X10X1 WHT CORDED, $17.49, $34.98 2 43429-1004 SCRNPT 110 MONO FRAM/10X14X1 WHT CORDED $19.92, $39.84 Tshirts for silkscreen printing: http://www.cheapestees.com/ Blank T Shirts in all colors and sizes available here for approximately $2.50 each Budnick Converting http://www.budnickconverting.com Prices as of 7/15/08 and reflect bulk rates only. If you need to order contact lass at cba dot mit dot edu. vinylcutter Permacel # 595B transfer adhesive 6"x60 yds. @ $41.04/roll 3M #214 masking tape 6"x60 yds @ $140.60/roll 3M #1 epoxy film on liner 6"x100 yds @ $181.76/roll 3M #1126 copper tape with conductive adhesive 6"x36 yds @$236.44/roll Vinyl Roll beacongraphics.com vinylcutter (note this is "Sign" vinyl, 4 years durability, opaque, A4 series) (A4120-O-F) A4 OPQU Can Yel 1550 ($49.00) (A4330-O-F) A4 OPQU Card Red 1550 ($49.00) (A4583-O-M) A4 OPQU Royal Blue 2450 ($78.00) (A4673-O-M) A4 OPQU Cactus Grn 2450 ($78.00) Global Laminates http://www.globallaminates.com/ machineable PCB stock Prices as of 7/15/08 and reflect bulk rates only. If you need to order contact lass at cba dot mit dot edu. FR1 .062 1/0 40"x48" 3"x2"=16x20=320/sheet 6"x4"=8x10=80/sheet Staples http://www.staples.com Modela stock fixturing: 25 504829/Model 137 Scotch Double Sided Permanent Tape with Dispenser, 1/2" x 450"/$2.89 Each/$72.25 molding and casting cups: 5 617688/Model RK5 Translucent Plastic Cold Cups, 5-oz, 100/Pack/$2.99 100/Pack/$14.95 5 563562/TP10 Solo Plastic Party Cups, 10-oz./$6.79 50/Pack/$33.95 5 494051/Model TP16 Solo Plastic Party Cups, 16-oz. Clear/$5.79 50/Pack/$28.95 cleaning supplies: 10 538868/Model 5320 Kimberly-Clark Utility Wipes, 9" x 10 1/2", 125/Pack/$3.79 125/Pack/$37.90 3 428881/Model E507008 Angle Sweep Broom/$12.99 Each/$38.97 3 390402/Model 700 Plastic Dust Pan/$3.15 Each/$9.45 office supplies: 5 229690/13023/13403 Acme 8" Economy Shears, Bent-Handle, 3/Pack/$7.99 3/Pack/$39.95 5 514742/Model 11454-CC Staples Mechanical Pencils .7mm, Black Barrel w/ Blue Grip, Dozen/$2.98/$14.90 5 399782/Model L50BP3HB-K6 Pentel Super Hi-Polymer Lead Refills, 0.7mm, HB, 36 Leads/$2.09/$10.45 5 264291/Model ZE21BP3-K6 Pentel Clic Eraser with Grip, 3/Pack/$3.89/$19.45 3 163451/Model 11299 Staples Glue-Top Scratch Pads, 5" x 8", White, 12/Pack/$9.08/$27.24 5 609009/Model 4184/Scotch Transparent Tape with Refillable Dispenser/$7.79 4/Pack/$38.95 5 452605/Model 07364/Duck HP260 Crystal-Clear Packaging Tape w/ Dispenser, Clear, 1.89" x 60 yds/$7.99 Each/$39.95 batteries: 1 752759/Model MN1604BKD Duracell 9-Volt Alkaline Batteries, 72/Pack/$229.99/$229.99 1 751595/Model MN1500BKD Duracell AA Alkaline Batteries, 144/Pack/$114.99/$114.99 labeller and tape: 1 615073/Model PT18R Brother PT-18R Rechargeable Label Maker/$129.99/$129.99 3 486803/Model TZ231 Brother 1/2" (12mm) Black on White tape/$17.99/$53.97 3 522946/Model TZ-221/Brother 3/8" (9mm) Black on White tape/$16.49/$49.47 3 486852/Model TZ241 Brother 3/4" (18mm) Black on White tape/$20.99/$62.97 3 392381/Model TZ211 Brother 1/4" (6mm) Black on White tape/$13.69/$41.07 PC Connection/GovConnection http://www.pcconnection.com 1 310393 OfficePower 1500AVR Automatic Voltage Regulator UPS $219.95 5 377857 Protect It! Surge Protector, 7-outlets, 12ft cord $7.95 $39.75 3 154825 10 Ft. Universal AC Power Extension @ $5.57 $16.71 2 7499035/HP ProCurve Switch 1400-8G, 8-Ports/$68.95/$137.90 1 6135184/Linksys Wireless G Broadband Router, Linux Version/$69.95/$69.95 5 462901 Enhanced 350 FastCAT 5e UTP Crossover Cable, 7' Gray $1.19 $5.95 5 318853 1000BaseTX Cat6 UTP 500MHz Gigabit Ethernet Patch Cable, 25' Gray, $8.07 $40.35 5 318858 1000BaseTX Cat6 UTP 500MHz Gigabit Ethernet Patch Cable, 10' Blue, $3.48/ea $17.40 5 417517 1000BaseTX Cat6 UTP 500MHz Gigabit Ethernet Patch Cable, 5' Blue, $3.03/ea $15.15 5 318856 1000BaseTX Cat6 UTP 500MHz Gigabit Ethernet Patch Cable, 3' Blue, $2.53/ea $12.65 1 422654 HP OfficeJet 6210 All-In-One $188.73 1 467301 HP JetDirect 175x $155.22 3 383323 HP 94 Black Inkjet Print Cartridges $16.64/ea $49.92 3 256372 HP 95 Tri-Color Inkjet Print Cartridges $20.15/ea $60.45 10 5726935 USB 2.0 to DB9M Serial Dongle Converter $13.95/ea $139.50 1 In-Focus LP70+ DLP Projector $1,149.00 or equivalent (less cable, more robust networking) 110/240V Reference Books Purchase through Amazon.com "The Nature of Mathematical Modeling", ISBN-10: 0521570956 "The Physics of Information Technology", ISBN-10: 0521580447 "Fab: The Coming Revolution on Your Desktop--from Personal Computers to Personal Fabrication", ISBN-10: 0465027466 "Programming and Customizing the AVR Microcomputer", Dhananjay Gadre ISBN:007134666X "Practical Electronics for Inventors", Paul Scherz ISBN:0070580782 "Electric Motors and Their Controls: An Introduction", Tak Kenjo ISBN:0198562403 "Electric Motors and Control Techniques", Irving M. Gottleib ISBN:0070240124 "Analog Interfacing to Embedded Microprocessor Systems", Stuart Ball ISBN:0750677236 "Linux Cookbook", Carla Schroder ISBN:0596006403 "AVR: An Introductory Course", John Morton ISBN:0750656352 "Handbook of Modern Sensors: Physics, Designs and Applications", Jacob Fraden ISBN:0387007504 "Precision Machine Design", Alexander Slocum ISBN:0872634922 "The Art of Electronics", Paul Horowitz, Winfield Hill ISBN:0521370957 "Learning Python, Second Edition", Mark Lutz, David Ascher ISBN:0596002815 "Python in a Nutshell", Alex Martelli ISBN:0596001886 "The Official Blender 2.3 Guide: Free 3D Creation Guide for Modeling, Animation and Rendering", Ton Roosendahl, Stefano Selleri ISBN:1593270410 "Building Scientific Apparatus", John Moore, et al. ISBN:0813340063 "The Electronics Handbook", Jerry C. Whittaker ISBN:0849383455 "Linux for Dummies" ISBN:0764579371 Office Depot http://www.officedepot.com/ variable temperature laminator 1 535400 Wilson Jones LV250HS Laminating Machine $124.95/ea 1 777512 Memorex Spindle CD-RW 25 ct. $16.55 1 908996 Manual Vacuum Hold Pencil Sharpener $11.13/ea 2 317447 HP Multi Use Paper 20 lb. 96 bright $4.50/ream 2 142364 Sanford Super Sharpie Fine Point 6/pk $5.74 $11.48 2 535640 Clear Laminating Pouches, Luggage Tag w/Loop, 5 mm, 2 1/2" x 4 1/4", 25-pack $8.95/pack $17.90 2 535704 Clear Laminating Pouches, Letter Size, 3 mm, 9" x 11 1/2", 50-pack $11.95/pack $23.90 2 535616 Clear Laminating Pouches, ID Badge, 5 mm, 2 9/16" x 3 3/4", 25-pack $7.49/pack $14.98 10 321984 Fiskars Stainless Steel Ruler, 12"(30cm) $3.08/ea $30.80 10 588286 Office Depot One Subject Notebooks $1.49/ea $11.49 10 423608 BIC Round Stic Ballpoint Pens, Fine Point, 0.8 mm, Blue, Box Of 12 $0.99/dozen $9.90 Mouser http://www.mouser.com obsolete ribbon cable connectors: 100 571-14453622/1445362-2/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/2P REC KIT,RIBN CBL 28 AWG/$0.270/$ 27.00 100 571-14453623/1445362-3/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/3P REC KIT,RIBN CBL 28 AWG/$ 0.340/$ 34.00 100 571-14453624/1445362-4/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/4P REC KIT, RIBN CBL 28 AWG/$ 0.440/$ 44.00 100 571-14453625/1445362-5/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/5P REC KIT, RIBN CBL 28 AWG/$ 0.510/$ 51.00 100 571-14451212/1445121-2/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/2P VERT PIN HDR, SMT Tin/$ 0.560/$ 56.00 100 571-14451213/1445121-3/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/3P VERT PIN HDR, SMT Tin/$ 0.630/$ 63.00 100 571-14451214/1445121-4/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/4P VERT PIN HDR, SMT Tin/$ 0.700/$ 70.00 200 571-14451215/1445121-5/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/5P VERT PIN HDR, SMT Tin/$ 0.770/$ 154.00 100 571-14451722/1445172-2/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/2P R/A PIN HDR, SMT Tin/$ 0.520/$ 52.00 100 571-14451723/1445172-3/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/3P R/A PIN HDR, SMT Tin/$ 0.560/$ 56.00 100 571-14451724/1445172-4/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/4P R/A PIN HDR, SMT Tin/$ 0.630/$ 63.00 100 571-14451725/1445172-5/AMP MTA .050" Connectors/5P R/A PIN HDR, SMT Tin/$ 0.760/$ 76.00 to add welding: Grainger Welding Supply http://www.grainger.com 3 Economy Ear Muff, Noise Reduction Rating 23 dB, Dielectric, Foam Padded Ear Cushions, Color Yellow/Black CONDOR 1VT65 1 Today $6.62ea $19.86 3 Endmill, High Speed Steel 3/16 Inch Ball Single End CC 3/8 Inch Shank 1/2 Inch Lock 2 Flute PUTNAM 94321 $6.58ea $19.74 1 Heavy Duty Multi Purpose Rubber Air Hose, Inside Diameter 1/4 Inch, OD 0.500 Inch, Fitting Size 1/4 NPT, Pressure Range 250 PSI, Color Red, Length 25 Feet, DAYTON 1Z666 $16.19ea $16.19 2 Welding Wire, Diameter 0.030 Inch, 2 Pounds per Spool, E71T-GS Flux Cored MIG ESAB CORESHIELD 242201838 $17.64ea $35.28 1 Grinding Wheel Dresser, Diameter 1 1/4 Inches, Length 8 1/2 Inches DAYTON 2X951 1 $7.55ea $7.55 1 Heavy Duty Multi Purpose Rubber Air Hose, Inside Diameter 1/4 Inch, OD 0.500 Inch, Fitting Size 1/4 Inch MNPT, Pressure Range 250 PSI, Color Red, Length DAYTON 2Z010 $25.20ea $25.20 1 Crimped Wheel Brush, Diameter 6 Inches, Wire Size 0.0118 Inch, Maximum Speed 6000 RPM, Arbor Hole 5/8-1/2 Inch, Face Width 3/4 Inch, Narrow Brush Face, WEILER 01065 $13.22ea $13.22 1 Variable Speed Rotary Tool, 5,000 To 35,000 RPM, 1.15 Amps @ 120 Volts, Tool Weight 1 Pound, Tool Length 8 Inches Long, Includes 77 Accessories, Garden DREMEL 3956-02 $79.00ea $79.00 1 Router, Power Rating 1 3/4 HP, Current @ 120 VAC 10 Amps, No Load Speed 23000 RPM, Power Source AC, Switch Rocker, Tool Length 8 Inches, Tool Weight 8 PORTER CABLE 690LR $164.48ea $164.48 1 High Speed Steel Router Bit Set, Number of Pieces 6, Includes 1/4, 3/8 and 1/2 Inch Straight Bits, 1/4 Inch Veining, 3/8 Inch Corner Rounding and 3/8 Inch MAGNA 83101 $25.79ea $25.79 3 Mig/Tig Welding Glove, Size Large, Grain Pigskin, 4 In Split Leather Cuff, Pair CONDOR 4JF94 $7.14ea $21.42 3 Mig/Tig Welding Glove, Size Medium, Grain Pigskin, 4 In Split Leather Cuff, Pair CONDOR 4JF95 $7.14ea $21.42 1 Fold-Up Hex Key Set Combo Pack, Number of Pieces 5, Sizes Included 1.5,2.0,2.5,3.0,4.0,5.0,6.0,8.0,10.0 Metric, T8, T10, T15, T20, T25, T27, T30,T40 Torx, 0.050, 1/16, 5/64, 3/32, 7/64, 1/8, 9/64, 5/32, 3/16, 7/32, 1/4,5/16,3/8 EKLIND 25036 $29.43ea $29.43 3 Super Slim Super Tuff Welding Helmet, Plate Size 2 x 4 1/4 Inches, Lift Front Plate Retainer, Ratchet Headgear, Thermo Plastic Resin SELLSTROM 29301-10 $32.67ea $98.01 1 Wire Feed MIG Welder, Rated Output 90A @19VDC, Input 115 V, Input 20 Amps, Phase 1, OCV 29, 60 Hz, Shielding Gas Ar2, C25, Wire Size 0.023/0.025/0.030/0.035, HOBART CORPORATION 500487 $362.70 3 Pneumatic Coupler Body, Type Sleeve, Quick Coupler, Body Size 1/4 Inch, Connection Size 3/8 Inch FNPT, Used on End of Hose or Pipe, Zinc Plated Steel, DYNAQUIP D360 $4.90ea $14.70 3 Pneumatic Coupler Plug, Body Size 1/4 Inch, Connection Size 3/8 Inch FNPT, Zinc Plated Steel DYNAQUIP P360 $2.68ea $8.04 1 SAE/Metric Box End Wrench Set, 14 Pieces, Includes Size 1/4 x 5/16, 3/8 x 7/16, 7/16 x 1/2, 1/2 x 9/16, 9/16 x 5/8, 11/16 x 13/16, 3/4 x 7/8 Inch, 6 x WESTWARD 4YR23 $48.98ea $48.98 1 Locking Pliers Set, 3 Pieces, 5 and 10 Inch Curved Jaw, 6 1/2 Inch Long Nose Jaw WESTWARD 4YR96 $22.25ea $22.25 1 Heavy Duty Bench Grinder, Wheel Diameter 6 Inches, Power Rating 1/3 HP, Maximum Speed 3450 RPM, Arbor Wheel 1/2 Inch, Current Rating 3.5 Amps, Single Phase DAYTON 4Z672E $119.93ea $119.93 6 Light Duty Bar Clamp, Load Capacity 600 Pounds, Opening 12 Inches, Throat Depth 2 1/2 Inches, Bar Thickness 1/4 Inch, Swivel Pad 3/4 Inch, Width 3/4 Inch, WILTON 42912 $5.66ea $33.96 1 Welding/Chip Hammer, Handle Type Steel with Vinyl Grip, Head Weight 14 Ounces, Face Smooth ESTWING E3-WC $18.32ea $18.32 1 Ball End Hex Screwdriver Set, 13 Pieces, Blade Length 4 to 6 Inches, Included 0.050, 1/16, 5/64, 3/32, 7/64, 1/8, 9/64, 5/32, 3/16, 7/32, 1/4, 5/16, 3/8 EKLIND 90113 $32.94ea $32.94 1 Ergo File Set, Number of Pieces 5, Type General Purpose, With Pouch NICHOLSON 22040H $39.56ea $39.56 3 Bib Apron, Size 24 x 36 Inches, Protective Leather, Thread, Premium Cowhide CONDOR 5T179A $19.63ea $58.89 1 Disposable Ear Plug, Without Cord, NRR 28 dB, Material Foam, Bell Shaped to add plasma cutting: Thermal Dynamics Cutmaster 101 Plasma Cutter w/Machine Torch and Torchmate AVC Modification $2,685.00 Arc Voltage Torch Height Control $2,399.95 *Be sure to specify Voltage, Hz and Amps required (e.g. 220V, 50Hz, 15 Amps) Other Sources RepRap http://reprap.org Open 3D printer / self-replicating MakerBot http://www.makerbot.com CupcakeCNC: http://store.makerbot.com/cupcake-cnc.html Gingery Series http://www.lindsaybks.com/dgjp/djgbk/series/index.html Build a complete metalworking shop from scrap. Fab@Home Model 2 Acrylic parts available in Makers Market: http://www.makersmarket.com/products/1293-fabhome-model-2-acrylic-body Category:Tools